


all these little things

by cookiethewriter



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Deanee, F/M, M/M, ambreigns - Freeform, and dean and roman are dorky boyfriends, dean and renee are together, dean and roman are together, expect more of these three at some point too, look jon and renee are super cute, poly!ship, roman and renee are NOT together but are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiethewriter/pseuds/cookiethewriter
Summary: And, the funny thing was that Renee had NEVER expected him to pick and choose, because she knew that in her heart of hearts that he didn’t love her LESS. It wasn’t her OR Roman, it was her AND him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ambrose. reigns. young. ambreignee. ...doesn't quite roll off the tongue like it did the first time, but eh. (maybe i should'a done "renee" and not young. LOL.) -but howdy! so, jon and renee are cute and we all know how i feel about ambreigns. i decided to smoosh them together. don't like it, don't read it, my feelings won't be hurt. 
> 
> (also, if you don't like renee, refrain from telling me so in whatever comment you decide to leave. you're entitled to your opinion and i won't hate you for having one, but i happen to adore renee. so keep your mean words to yourselves. especially because this isn't the last of 'ambreignee' you'll see from me. >:D)
> 
> enjoy, heathens.

It hadn’t always been easy, loving Dean Ambrose.

  
Roman can remember a time when he very much did _not_ \- they fought, constantly, every day over every little thing and it nearly broke up the strongest faction in the company (at that time) - but it all seems like child’s play, now, as he walks into Dean and Renee’s Vegas home and immediately is met with a warmth that was like it had been there forever.

  
Dean, standing over Renee’s shoulder where she sat on their sectional sofa, his back to Roman, listening to her yammer on about a recipe she’d pinned on Pinterest that she wanted to try out. His face probably looked a lot like Dean’s in that moment - fond, warm, soft.

  
You didn’t see looks like that from a guy like Dean.

  
Dropping his suitcase by the staircase by the door and starting to untie his boots, Roman can’t quite seem to focus on one task, brown eyes shifting toward the scene in the front living room and his tangled laces before he finally frees his feet from the boots, putting them off to the side before he walks over and wraps his arms around Dean’s waist, his body immediately tense and hard before he sinks into the embrace.

  
“Thought you were comin’ tomorrow night?”

  
“I was. Then I started missin’ you more than I care to admit.”

  
Renee laughs at that, a sweet squeak in her voice as she looks up, warm brown eyes looking over the two men before she bats at Roman’s arm playfully. “You know you’re welcome here anytime. Reason’s thrown out the door when it comes to your boy, huh?” She looks at Dean then, threading her fingers in his as his face colors a faint pink, a little embarrassed, because Renee has always, _always_ supported him, his heart, that it was big enough for just these two people.

  
Renee knows just how much Roman means to Dean. Roman knows how much Renee means to Dean.   
That’s what’s made this whole thing just … _work_.

  
Roman moves away, but ducks in to drop a kiss to one of Dean’s flushed cheeks and delighting in the little hum and attempt at being insufferably stubborn when Dean tries to turn his face away, only for Renee to have knelt on the couch on the other side and pecked his other cheek.

  
They catch him in the middle, and he closes his eyes, sighs, shoulders drooping and smiling softly.   
He’s finally whole.

 

* * *

 

Roman’s in the kitchen, fixing dinner for them, while Renee sits in the kitchen and tells him about what’s been going on over at Smackdown Live. It’s a domestic little scene, Roman moving from counter to stove with cut-up vegetables and occasionally making snide comments about Styles or, on Renee’s end, groaning at a pun Becky had told her, and he warns her not to let Dean get his hands on that kind of weaponry.

  
His jokes were already terrible.

  
(Even if he laughed at them every. Damn. Time.)

  
Dean’s somewhere, probably putting Roman’s suitcase in the guest bedroom - even if they all _know_ that isn’t where he’ll be sleeping tonight - which is the perfect time for them to talk, considering when they’re all reunited again, it’s always a quiet, private moment. Both wrapped around Dean.

  
“So. How’s he been doin’?”

  
Renee hums, takes a sip of her tea, and leans her cheek in her hand. “He’s been okay. Better. It’s hard, with you over on Raw sometimes, and he has these moments where he recedes a little bit into his head, but it’s getting easier to cope. Thanks for teaching him how to use Skype, by the way.”

  
Her smile is genuine, and when Roman turns around, he smiles back. “No problem. I’ve always told him, I will _always_ pick up if he calls me.”

  
“He knows.” She also wants to say _I do, too_ even if she knows that the ‘always’ is mostly exclusive to Dean, but he cares about her too, even if they’re not the ones in love with each other.

  
They did love each other, though. How could they not, when their biggest thing in common was their love for…

 

* * *

  
…Dean walks into the kitchen, drawn to the smell of pan-fried vegetables and quiet chatter, and finds his mind quiet for the first time in about a month; he liked the home-cooked-meal smell that came to being every time Roman was in his house, because it was like bringing the feeling of home to his _actual fucking house_ and, with both his ladylove and Roman within it… he wasn’t a religious man, but _damn_ was it the closest thing to heaven.

  
He knows that, on the outside, their relationship seems strange. Dean is in a loving relationship with Renee, they have a house and a dog together. He loves her. But Dean is also in a relationship with Roman - his brother-turned-lover, the one person in their business who hadn’t ever, _ever_ hurt him even after he obstinately tried to push him away.

  
And, the funny thing was that Renee had _never_ expected him to pick and choose, because she knew that in her heart of hearts that he didn’t love her _less_. It wasn’t her _or_ Roman, it was her _and_ him.

  
Dean does his best not to make any noise when he reenters the kitchen, hands in the pockets of his jeans, sandy-brown hair falling in unruly curves over his forehead, blue eyes sweeping over his two favorite people and taking up a spot on the edge of the kitchen island, leaning his elbows on it and drawing the attention of both Renee and Roman, both a googly mess of smiles and warmth.

  
“Hey, you!” Renee chirps, lit up like a beacon in the dark.

  
Roman’s much more subdued, but there is no denying the warmth in his eyes as he looks over Dean.

  
“What’s for dinner?”

  
“Steak’s on the Foreman, if you could get that, Deano,” Dean moves away, plating a huge steak that smells too good. He always idolized Roman’s culinary skills. “Let that sit, we cut it up and toss it in with the veggies… we’ll have ourselves a stir-fry for kings…”

  
“A- _hem_.”

  
Roman looks over at Renee, who’s sticking her tongue out, looking mock-offended, before he walks over and musses her blonde hair. “Kings and one queen. The only queen I know who can wrangle in a wild mustang like our Dean.”

  
“Damn straight!” Renee bats at Roman’s hand, but the teasing is all in good nature, as a bright giggle follows shortly thereafter.

  
Dean’s laughter is more like puffs of air that mostly goes unnoticed, but that’s okay.

 

* * *

  
Renee sits on the bed, a book in her lap, blonde hair slipping from its spot tucked behind her ear as she waits for her boyfriend and his boyfriend to hurry and come to bed already; she didn’t particularly mind that, the first night Roman’s there, he’s all Dean wants to do with. They don’t get to see each other much, so she lets them have their time, because she gets a little something from this, too.

  
Roman’s a warm sleeper. Heat radiates off him if he’s stationary for too long, so occasionally, he sleeps in the middle of the two of them and she gets to curve into his side and feed off it.

  
She hears the bathroom door open down the hall, and soon thereafter, Dean walks in with a souvenir Roman Reigns tee shirt on and a pair of shorts, hair wet and messy and face soft and tired. He climbs into bed, buries his face against her thigh, and it elicits a laugh out of her.

  
Not wanting to lose her place, she continues reading her book, dropping a hand into his hair. “Ready for bed, huh?”

  
Roman walks in then, a grin on his face when his eyes settle on the scene in the bed. “I dunno what’s cuter, him snuggling into you or him wearin’ my shirt.”

  
“I don’t snuggle.”

  
Renee rolls her eyes and looks down at him, and brown eyes meet brown as they come closer to the bed. “Just like he doesn’t wiggle.”

  
A groan escapes Dean then, and he bites Renee’s thigh in retaliation, to which she bats his head with the book before placing her bookmark – a piece of ripped paper with a bunch of dates etched on it – into it and setting it on the bedside table. Simultaneously, Roman climbs into the bed, laying on his side. Dean lays on his back, stretches his arm out so Renee can lay on top of it, and he pulls her into a kiss.

  
When they break apart, Roman presses right up to Dean, putting some of his weight on him, and it does what he expects it would.

  
Dean’s out in a matter of minutes, an arm around Renee and Roman pinning him down.

  
Reaching his arm up to brush some of Dean’s hair from his eyes, he reaches over to Renee, hand poised for a high-five. “Works every time.”

  
Renee reaches up, high-fives him back, and nuzzles up to Dean. “Welcome home, Roman.”


End file.
